


Halloween Scare

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (requested by white-magician) If you still accept request, could you write a one shot in which it’s Halloween and the fem!reader comes back from groceries and the bunker is pitch black and she knows the boys are trying to scare her. She puts a brave face but ends up being terrified and locks herself up in her room, until the lights come back. And Sam comes apology and it ends fluff or smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Scare

“Pasta,” you looked at the grocery lists in your hand, biting on your pen pensively as you leaned on the shopping cart. “We need pasta,” you continued muttering to yourself. The cart was already halfway full, but you didn’t even doubt that the food you were buying now would be gone by the end of the week. The Winchester brothers ate like it was their last day on Earth.

Apart from that, there was also the annoying fact that Dean demanded greasy, unhealthy food every day while Sam only liked organic, wholesome meals. It was very annoying and difficult to try to keep up with their tastes. You were downright frustrated right now when all you had planned to do tonight was watch scary movies and stay in bunker, but then Dean had basically begged you to go buy food because the fridge was empty and he didn’t want to drive to a diner.

It was Halloween, for heaven’s sake! Monsters came out of their hiding tonight to scare and most likely eat their victims under the pretense that they were wearing a costume. You shivered, thinking of all the innocent people who would go out tonight not suspecting anything was wrong with such a creepy holiday.

You mostly coped with this day by watching horror movies, knowing the supernatural world well enough to not be scared of the fallacies shown in the films. In fact, they amused you and it had become a tradition for you and the boys to watch them every year on this very night.

Yet, here you were, buying groceries while they lazed around in the bunker. You sighed, but still managed to find everything listed on both of the grocery lists that each of the Winchesters had given you. Usually, Dean just asked for basic hamburger ingredients and pie. But Sam, Sam was an entire other case of spoiled brat when it came to his food. He wanted everything to be organic, and he would notice whenever you tried to cheat and bought him something that wasn’t exactly how he liked it.

He would always say that years of sucking it up and just eating in diners with Dean were over. He’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of the fact that now he had a kitchen where he could keep all his healthy foods. You would satisfy his cravings because you… Well, you had a huge crush on him. Ever since you had met him, you had noticed just how attractive, intelligent, and gentle-hearted the man could be. He was everything you ever wanted, but out of shyness, you never made a move on him.

Sure, you sometimes flirted with him, but only because he would flirt with you first. He’d always hug you and hold your hands on occasion, but you’d deduct that it was because he saw you as his best friend, whom he could be very affectionate with.

You shrugged off your thoughts and paid at the register, refusing the help of the bag boy and just taking the cart with you to the parking lot. After much hauling and huffing, the bags all had been placed in the trunk of the Impala and you were off to the bunker, which was no less than five minutes away if you took a shortcut.

You pulled up to bunker’s garage and as soon as you had parked and turned off the headlights, you noticed that it was pitch black around you. “Ugh,” you rolled your eyes and pulled your head back in frustration. You knew what the boys were up to, they were trying to scare you. They had even turned off the emergency lights that the place provided. They were that desperate to scare you, huh? Well, you weren’t going to give them the pleasure.

You got out of the car and began to feel your way around. You mostly remembered everything in the bunker, but it was the little things lying around that could always make you fall and break something. So, with that thought in your head, you moved cautiously, arms reaching out in front of you.

You hear a rattling behind you, but you rolled your eyes. One of the boys was making noises with Dean’s mechanical tools and you knew it. “I know you’re there, Winchester,” you yelled out, beginning to get frustrated.

Slow, deliberate steps began to be heard coming towards you and they became louder until they stopped. You turned on your heels, poised for an attack, ready to defend yourself from whichever one of the brothers came lunging out at you. But no one came. The steps weren’t heard again and you told yourself to calm down, this was just them trying to play a prank on you. You swallowed thickly and continued to feel your way around, bumping into all the clutter that Dean had lying around in the garage, but finally made it into the actual bunker.

You sighed in relief, only to notice that the bunker was also pitch dark. You couldn’t even see your hand in front of your face when you held it up! You held back a frustrated groan and resolved yourself to just walk with your head held high and you’d be fine. The boys wouldn’t see that you were basically shitting yourself and that they had scared you.

“Guys, this is tiring,” you sighed out. “I’m tired from grocery shopping for you guys and the bags are in the car. You both have to help me get the grocery bags out!”

You suddenly remembered that you had your phone in your pocket. You eagerly reached for it, pressed in your password, and turned on the flash. You squealed and jumped a little, but quickly composed yourself, your ears on high alert. One of them could pop out any moment.

You heard a noise right in front you and immediately beamed the light towards that direction, but nothing. You took a deep breath and decided that the safest place for you to go was to your room, where you could just hide under the covers and be a big baby about everything because you were really starting to get scared. Remembering all the hunts you had been on with the Winchesters wasn’t helping.

There was a slithering by your feet and you jumped up, screaming in terror as you pointed the flash towards the ground. But there was nothing there. Your heart began to thunder in your chest and you pressed your palm against it, urging it to calm down. But then your eyes became watery and you sobbed softly, only to have a giant clown roar in your face.

“Fuck!” you screeched, jumping back and dropping your phone.

The clown’s roar was replaced with laughter, but by then you were already halfway to your room, tears streaming down your face. The Winchesters knew how scared you were of clowns and to just have them use it against you. Your heart wrenched with the thought that Sam had gone along with this, even though he shared the same feelings about those creepy things as you did.

You slammed the door behind you, leaning back on it and slumping on the floor in a heap of sobs and tears. You had tried to put a brave face, but no amount of sheer valor could help you face clowns. You pulled your knees up to your chest and tried to stop your sobbing, but to no avail. The tears just kept on coming and your heart kept on beating rapidly.

The lights came on all of a sudden and you found yourself breathing a little easier due to you being able to see now. You stretched out your legs in front of you, your arms lying lax on your lap and your head pulled back to rest on the door, closing your eyes and basically forcing yourself to calm down.

There was a brash knock on your door which made you jump up, clambering away from it. “(Y/N), it was a prank, come on out of there,” you recognized Dean’s voice and glared at him through the door. Of course it had been him who had dressed up to scare you like that. You decided that the silent treatment would be best for him and didn’t respond. But that only made Dean knock harder on your door, explaining that it had just been a joke. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it,” he explained.

“Go away, Dean!” you yelled. “You know how much I hate clowns,” your voice broke towards the end and you knew that Dean had heard it.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N),” you could heard the regret in his voice, but you were seething. It would take more than a sorry for you to forgive the man.

“Yeah, whatever, Dean, go away,” you kicked the door and from behind it, Dean jumped back in surprise. Sam snorted at his brother’s face and shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. He had been all up about pranking you, knowing you could stomach getting scared in the dark, but to actually bring out a clown costume and scare you with it? Sam would have killed Dean if he had known what was in the older Winchester’s mind.

“We should just let her calm down,” he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh, (Y/N),” Dean leaned towards the door. “Just in case, this whole clown thing was my idea. I kept it hidden from Sam because I know that he’s scared of them, too. So, um, all of this is my fault not his.”

With that said, Dean nodded, winked at his younger brother and walked towards the living room, preparing himself for a marathon of Dr. Sexy M.D.  Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

“(Y/N),” he called out hopefully. “It’s me. Are you alright?”

“No,” you sniffed. “Is it true what Dean said?” you asked in a hopeful voice.

“Um, yeah,” Sam scoffed. “If I’d have known about his little prank, I would have obliterated him.”

“I will obliterate him,” you growled lowly.

“(Y/N), let me in, please?” Sam requested in a soft voice.

“Alright,” you walked to your door and slowly turned the doorknob. You looked up at Sam, very aware that your eyes and nose were red, cheeks tear-stained. He smiled down at you tenderly before opening his arms.

“Come here,” he gestured towards himself. You wrinkled your nose, trying to maintain a resistant façade, but you were nowhere near immune to Sam’s offer to hold you in his arms. You basically ran into them, burying your sniffling face into his chest as he tightened his embraced, kissing the top of your head. “I’m sorry about Dean’s idiot behavior,” he soothingly rubbed your back as you pressed your face into his warmth.

“He’s gonna have a lot to do before he’s forgiven,” you grumbled, sniffling and trying not to get tears and snot on Sam’s shirt.

“He will,” Sam assured, laughing softly. “Now, let’s see,” he slightly pulled away and reached to cup your face in his hands, thumbs rubbing at your cheeks to dry the tears. You tried to step back, it was a bit embarrassing having your crush look at you in this state and clean up all the snot.

“Sam,” you whined.

“Shut up,” he muttered. He looked around your room until he had spotted a box of tissues that you kept next to your bed. “Ah, there we go,” he walked towards it, taking a couple of sheets from it and folding them neatly before he began to press them against your cheeks, rubbing gently until he was somewhat satisfied that you were looking alright.

“I probably look like shit,” you slurred. You began to step away from Sam in order to make your way to the bathroom and wash your face when you suddenly felt a strong grip on your waist as the tall man pulled you towards him.

“Don’t you ever say that, you hear me?” he glared down at you, eyes intense on your own.

“Sam, wha—”

“Damn it, (Y/N), you’re so beautiful,” he clenched his jaw as his other hand rose up to caress your cheek. “You have never, ever looked shitty. You’re so breathtakingly flawless.”

“Um,” you were left speechless. Had Sam just confessed to you? What? What was going on?

“I guess what I’m trying to say is,” he smiled softly, leaning down to press a small kiss to your cheek, his lips staying close to your skin as he slightly lifted his face to whisper into your ear. “I really, really like you, (Y/N).”

“Why are you suddenly telling me this?” you blurted out. Yeah, you were ecstatic that this was really happening, but what the hell had gotten into Sam.

“Because I just can’t look at you hurting and crying anymore without being able to comfort you the way you should be comforted,” he explained. “It’s frustrating and I decided on a whim to just lay all my cards on the table.”

“Ah,” you nodded. “Well, I happen to like you, too, Sam Winchester.”

“I figured,” he shrugged, feigning nonchalantly. “You weren’t exactly stepping back when I pressed you against me,” he winked down at you.

“Please, don’t be so modest,” you scoffed. He pulled his head back and laughed as you rolled your eyes and grinned.

“Come here,” his whole body leaned down until he pressed his lips against yours. Inside, you were flailing, but you managed to keep a calm façade as you wrapped your arms around his waist, your fingers tangling in his shirt as Sam cupped your face and kissed you fervently. His whole body leaned down towards you until it felt that you were surrounded by just Sam, he was invading all of your senses, and you didn’t mind one bit.

As you got lost in each and every one of his loving kisses, Sam began to take steps backwards, slowly at first so you wouldn’t trip. He grabbed onto your waist, one had still holding your cheek, and held you close when it seemed like you were going to trip from walking backwards. However, the back of your knees bumped against your bed and Sam basically picked you up before throwing you on the bed.

“Hey!” you glared up at him, flabbergasted.

“Sorry, just making things quicker,” he laughed breathlessly, as he began reached behind himself, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling it off himself, revealing his toned torso.

“Whoa, Sam,” you gulped dry, your eyes traveling up and down his body. “I mean, like I said, don’t need to be all modest,” you snorted, trying to ease the nerves of having such a gorgeous man imply that he wanted to sleep with you.

“Shut up,” he laughed, affection clear in his eyes. He got on the bed, crawling until he was over you, his long body aligned with yours. Once he was face-to-face with you, he smiled widely, dimples more than evident on his cheeks.

“Dork,” you muttered, before cupping his jaw and pressing your mouth in an eager kiss. He groaned at your enthusiasm and as you realized the reactions you elicited from him, your hands became more daring. They started their journey down his neck, fingers playing a slow rhythm as they descended towards his firm pectorals. You felt like teasing him, so you flicked one of his nipples, pulling out a hiss from him.

“(Y/N),” he muttered, body pressing even more against yours.

“Sam,” you responded lowly. Sam’s tongue began to explore your mouth as your hands went on their own adventure, plunging to his abdomen. Your fingertips relished in the feel of his toned muscles under them, taking their sweet time to trace everything out, until Sam couldn’t take it anymore and he took your wrists and lifted them over your head, holding them down.

You pulled away to look up at him questioningly, brow raised. He smirked and lowered his head to bit your bottom lip, slightly pulling at it. Your hips decided to have a mind of their own and bucked, pressing against Sam’s.

“Is that what you want, huh?” he grinned mischievously. You nodded frantically, your leg wrapping around his so that you could feel him against you, his arousal evident against your own wetness. “Well, let’s not deny your request,” he teased.

His hand let go of your wrist and traveled down your body until they reached your sweatpants. Sam silently thanked you for wearing such loose clothing, giving him easier access. Without further teasing, his hand slid into your pants and underwear immediately making contact with your wetness.

“Oh, my God,” you moaned out loud, pulling away from Sam’s kiss to press your head back against the pillow, your neck arching. Sam took advantage of that and began to pepper your neck in kisses while his fingers made quick work of your wet pussy, parting the lips and stroking roughly. He paused only to take your pants off. Despite struggling for a few seconds, Sam was able to slide the pants off your legs until you were bare from your waist down.

Before you could even react, his middle finger plunged into you, within seconds finding your sweet spot and from then on, all you could feel where his strokes and how he was just so expertly fingering you and making your legs shake.

“Come for me,” he growled against your ear. The muscles of his forearm became pronounced as his hand began to move faster, by now he had two fingers working wonders against your walls, his thumb rubbing vicious circles around your clit.

“Sam,” you couldn’t stop shaking, legs squeezing around his arm. He just continued to do exactly what he was doing until you gasped loudly, freezing and letting go, blinding pleasure cocooning you.

When you came down from your high, Sam was kissing your jaw softly. You rested your hands on his broad shoulders, squeezing them softly as you noticed that he was now kneeling between your legs, jeans unzipped.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, eyes fixated on your lips and slowly traveling down until they reached your crotch. Your pussy glistened in the light and Sam moaned as his hand traveled down to his hard length, rubbing himself through his boxers.

“Hold that thought,” you winked at him. He tilted his head and you smiled, sitting up and quickly disposing of your shirt. He widened his eyes as you realized just what you were doing, his hand working faster over his length. Your hands reached to your back, unclasping your bra and sending it to some corner of your room.

“Shit,” Sam groaned as you laid back once again, stark naked.

“Take me, Sam,” you whispered, hands tracing light patterns on your stomach as you chewed on your bottom lip, your eyes never leaving his.

“With pleasure, baby,” he sneered, rapidly disposing of his jeans and positioning himself against your entrance. You could feel his hot, hard length against your entrance and you inhaled sharply. This was really happening. Sam Winchester was about to fuck you.

“Fuck!” your back arched itself into a rainbow as Sam began pushing himself inside you, eyes scrunching shut at how wet and tight you were around his dick.

“(Y/N), damn,” Sam shook above you as he sank deeply into your pussy, angling his hips in such a way that when he began to slowly thrust, you saw stars. You groaned out your pleasure with every one of this trips inside your body, nails raking up and down his back, digging into his skin.

Sam knew that you were leaving marks behind, but that thought only served to turn him on ever more. His thrusts began to speed up as he felt his orgasm approach. He leaned down and bit into your neck, trying not to come until he had made you reach your climax a second time.

You felt Sam throb inside you and knew he was close, the realization heightening the pleasure for you as you cried out, your body going rigid underneath Sam’s. You squeezed tightly around his pulsing cock and exploded, voice breaking as you screamed out his name.

“Shit,” Sam let himself go as he felt you hit your peak, thrusts animalistic as he pounded frantically into you, orgasm reaching each and every one of his nerves. He curled his fingers into the pillows on either side of your head as he slowed his hips down, cock sensitive as he slowly pulled out of you.

“Oh, shit,” you gasped, leaning back on the bed and letting yourself relax.

“I know,” Sam’s dimples became quite pronounced on his face as he collapsed next to you, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. You smiled up at him, kissing his cheek and Sam responded by wrapping his arms around your body, pulling you with him as he began to pull the covers from the bed and settle himself to sleep with you for the rest of the night.

Once you were settled with your head on his chest and his lips pressed to your forehead, Sam chuckled and squeezed you, long fingers tracing his name and yours on your back.

“What?” you looked up at him.

“After this whole thing, I think it’s appropriate to ask,” he kissed your nose softly.

“Ask what?” you raised a brow.

“Would you be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?” he bit his lower lip and looked at you with those puppy dog eyes you had learned to love.

“Of course, Sam,” you nodded your head, leaning up to kiss his lips before settling back down on his chest.

“Awesome,” Sam suddenly thought of thanking Dean for being an asshole. 


End file.
